Prince of Spades
by Little Octopus
Summary: Matthew does not want to marry. His brother keeps forcing it upon him, saying that he needs to be taken care of. What Matthew wants, is to find love. Gilbert never had much out of life. He always got by but he wanted more. Maybe a prince pretending to be a commoner is the answer to his prayers.
1. Chapter 1

Prince of Spades

Gilbert leaned over the display of jewels. He had no interest in them. To steal them would mean he would have to cash them in, and that would give himself away. What he had to do was steal things that couldn't be traced back to him. Like food.

Yes, what he was actually interested in was the pastry table beside the jewels. The glaze and sugar glistened in the late morning sun. Gilbert felt his stomach rumble.

With a smile to the jewel merchant, Gilbert slipped into the crowd and moved to a dark corner. Glancing around, Gilbert found a large family. He merged into their crowd and ducked his head. When they got closer to the pastry stand, he hip-checked the father into the stand.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" Gilbert said. He planted a hand on the man's shoulder and on the table.

The merchant glared at the two, keeping a close eye on them. "Watch where yer going."

"Of course." Walking with the man, Gilbert trailed his hand across the table. When his fingers collided with one of the treats, he quickly slipped it into his pocket. "I will take care from now on."

With a wave, Gilbert was back in the crowd. He hid his breakfast in his leather bag as he made his way back to his part of the town. Due to his white hair, red eyes and pale skin, Gilbert had been cast out by his parents and could only find a home in the rundown part of the kingdom.

He walked there slowly. People swerved around him. Some stared, others ignored him completely. Gilbert didn't care. He had grown used to all these people. Before he would get angry and yell, but that only ended with the guards hating him even more than they already did.

Gilbert threw one last look at the street. It was busy and bustling with life. In front of him stood the dark gloomy place where he lived. He turned and began to enter, until something knocked him over.

He looked up in anger to see a large black horse standing over him. Gilbert pushed himself to the side of the building, barely avoiding the horse's hooves.

"Watch where you are going, peasant." The man astride the horse said. The man was huge. With blond hair the burned silver and smoldering purple eyes.

Gilbert stood and glared at the man, not caring that a good four feet separated their glaring eye contact. "You watch where you're going. There are children on this road, hardly a place for such a large animal. Or the horse."

"Are you calling me an animal?" The man asked, glaring.

"Bitch, I might be." Gilbert said.

The man urged his horse forward. Gilbert had to leap back against the wall to avoid being stepped on. The man laughed at Gilbert's frantic moves.

"You're the animal. Jumping away from something bigger than you like the mouse you are."

Gilbert felt blush in his neck and cheeks. He narrowed his red eyes at the man but stayed placed against the wall. After a moment, the man laughed and left Gilbert. He tromped through the crowds of people, straight to the palace.

When he was gone, Gilbert peeled himself from the wall. He brushed his shoulders off and disappeared into the streets of the rundown buildings where he lived.

This part of town had been abandoned after a severe illness broke out among children. Many children died and their bodies, still carrying the disease, were left behind. The disease died out with the rats and bugs that ate the decomposing flesh. Gilbert would still find little bones and toys of the sick that were left behind. It was actually very creepy.

He walked silently through the buildings. Occasionally his footsteps would make a soft sound and another shunned member of society would glance out a window or around the corner to see who was intruding. Gilbert didn't make eye contact or speak to any of them. No one did.

Arriving at the building he had claimed for himself, Gilbert wound his way around the fallen and askew furniture. He made sure not to step or touch any of the dust covered area. He had a trail and didn't need to alert anyone of his whereabouts.

Upstairs was where Gilbert made his home. There was a makeshift door at the top of the steps he was able to block off so no one could get in. He had knocked all of the walls down of the bedrooms and made it one giant living area. A bed made out of stolen pillows and blankets. A short table with stale bread littering it.

Gilbert swung his bag off his shoulder. He dug his breakfast out before he tossed the bag to the table. He took a huge bite of the pastry and sat at his window. He pushed the curtain aside and hung his feet out. He munched happily on the treat.

His eyes wandered until he found the palace. He sighed and swallowed. "I'm going there one day," he said to no one. "I really am."

Matthew kept his face expressionless as he could, though his brother seemed to be fighting the giggles. At least the Queen, his brother's husband, managed to retain his royal manner.

The suitor in front of them, though handsome and very regal, was slowly losing his composure. Matthew had redirected everything the other prince had said. He had many riches to offer. Well, Matthew also had many riches and why would be need many more? His land was fertile and the people friendly. As was Matthew's home. The suitor really had nothing to offer.

"Maybe it's time to take your leave, Prince Ivan." Arthur finally said, shooting his husband a glare. Alfred's giggles immediately subsided.

The prince flushed with anger. He turned and stormed from the courtroom. That's when Alfred's guffaws of laughter rose again.

"How rude of you two!" Arthur snapped, standing.

Alfred wiped tears from his eyes, his laughter now under control. "Mattie, you really need to stop making them feel stupid."

"It's not my fault he was a pompous baboon." Mathew said, folding his arms.

Another giggle bubbled in Alfred's chest, but it was quickly shut down by Arthur's glare. "Anyway, Mattie, we really need you to choose one."

"I don't want to marry because someone told me to." Matthew said. He stood and stalked to the large windows that overlooked the palace walls to the forest.

"You are the only heir to Spades." Alfred said, suddenly serious. "You need to marry a prince. That prince will then have bedmates to create a new heir for his kingdom and ours. Or you could choose a princess, though you seem to refuse to see any of them."

"You know I don't care for the female body. Much like you. And that's ridiculous, Alfred. You know that the children will go to his throne, not ours. Why don't you just bed with one of the maids?"

Alfred's usual gentle blue eyes hardened. "I would never do that to my queen."

"Then why would you want one to do that to me?" Matthew snapped.

"That's just the way things are! You refuse to bed with a female, but get hurt when I say someone has to have a child! It can't go both ways!" Alfred said.

Matthew glared at his brother. "If you would let me go outside the palace, I might meet someone who would gladly take your spot as king when you die."

"You know I can't let you outside. Everyone would tear you apart." Alfred said. "And even if you did find a lover, who would succeed you?"

"I'm sure we would figure something out. There are plenty of orphan children-"

"They are not of royal blood, they cannot sit on the throne." Alfred said.

"Excuse you, my dear husband." Arthur spoke up. "If you remember correctly, you picked me from ten other much more suitable children from a non-royal household."

"That was different." Alfred said.

"How so? You didn't love him at all, you just wanted a pretty face to play with since your brother was never good enough?" Matthew snapped. He knew it would hit Alfred in his heart. He knew it would hurt the couple. He knew he would feel that twinge of guilt in his stomach, but he was tired of being denied exactly what Alfred had done!

"Matthew!" Arthur said, his face flushing.

Alfred stood over his brother. Though they were merely a year apart, Alfred was a good three inches taller. "I want someone who can take care of you. I had the means for Arthur, but while you are simply a prince, you need someone more."

Matthew glared at his brother a second more before pushing past him and leaving the throne room. He walked past the servants, the guards, the few noblemen trying to convince Alfred to to let their daughters marry Matthew.

He didn't pay attention to any of them. He didn't look at them, answer any of their calls, and kept walking. When he arrived to his room, he slammed his door, startling the small bear on his bed.

"Kuma, I can't stand it here." Matthew threw his hands in the air and paced the room.

Kuma was a polar bear Alfred had brought home after a visit to another kingdom. The bear had a disease when he was a baby and it had stunted its growth. He grew and stayed the size of a boxer dog. Matthew hadn't seen Kuma grow in a year. He was his best friend.

"I'm always told what to do, what not to do. I have to follow the rules when Alfred doesn't just because he was born first." Matthew threw open his balcony doors. The cool air felt good on his heated cheeks. The sun shone brightly above him. The afternoon was perfect. Yet he was inside.

"I just want to be like everyone else, Kuma." Matthew sighed and leaned heavily against the railing.

"Pouting is very unbecoming for a bride to be."

Matthew looked over his shoulder and saw his best friend, well human best friend, Luis entering his room.

"I'm not a bride to be. I'm a lonely prince who is going to die with seven cats." Matthew said. He looked away from Luis as he came to stand beside him.

The pair couldn't be anymore of opposite. Luis was taller than Matthew and Alfred. His skin was a warm chocolate color. His black hair tied in long ropes, pulled back into a ponytail. He had warm honey eyes that could pick up almost anything, as a guard should. While Matthew was a pale, blond prince.

"Why cats? They're kind of stinky." Luis said.

Matthew nudged Luis's shoulder. "Shut up."

"You'll find someone eventually. Anyone would be lucky to have you." Luis said, his eyes traveling over Matthew's face.

"Lucky to have a bunch of money." Matthew grumbled.

"Cheer up. I'm sure someone is out there for you." Luis said. He waved his arm, over the gardens, over the palace walls, over the village. When he lowered his arm, his hand was near Matthew's.

The blond kept his frown in place. That is, until he registered what Luis said. "You're right."

"I know." Luis said.

"I just had to open my eyes to what was right in front of me." Matthew straightened his back, a new shine in his eyes.

"Yes?" Luis said, obvious excitement in his voice and a gentle blush on his cheeks.

"The village!" Matthew said. Luis seemed to deflate. "No one knows what I look like there, so I can go out and find the perfect partner there without my status or money getting involved! I'll just fall in love!"

"I'm not so sure about that, Matthew." Luis said. "I don't think Alfred would allow it."

"That's the thing, Alfred's not going to know." Matthew left the balcony and rushed to his closet.

"How can you ensure that?" Luis asked, following Matthew slowly.

"You won't say anything." Matthew stated, giving Luis a look. "And I'll just change into something more modest."

"Do you have anything 'more modest'?" Luis raised a dark eyebrow.

Matthew hummed as he walked up and down his closet. Then he grinned and spun to face Luis. "Give me your clothes."

A visible blush darkened Luis's cheeks. "What?"

"Your clothes are pretty ordinary, right? I mean, it's no peasant wear, but it will do."

"Oh. Then what will I wear?" Luis asked.

Matthew stopped in unbuttoning his shirt. Then he smiled. "Run to your room and get me an outfit then. I'll wait here."

"What if I run into Alfred?" Luis said.

"Tell him that I don't want to see anyone." Matthew placed his hands on his friend's shoulders and pushed him to the large doors. "Hurry! I won't be able to see where I'm going if the sun is down!"

With Luis outside the room, Matthew swung the door shut. Then he moved to his bathroom to mess up his hair.

Luis returned a few minutes later, his arms wrapped around a bundle of clothes. "Are you sure about this?"

"No. But if Alfred won't let me leave this place, how else am I supposed to find someone to marry?" Matthew asked. He threw off his clothes and snatched the armful from Luis.

"Well-" Luis was cut off when Matthew began to strip.

He tossed his clothes into a corner and slid into Luis's. They were too big, but they did make Matthew look like a commoner.

"How are you going to get out?" Luis asked, his ears a light shade of pink.

Matthew paused and looked around his room. Then his eyes caught the garden wall outside his balcony. And the large tree that grazed the tips of the wall. He grinned and faced Luis. "I'll climb the tree."

Luis stared blankly at Matthew before shaking his head. "Do you even know how to climb a tree?"

"Better late than never." Matthew grabbed one of his deep blue cloaks from his closet and strapped it under his chin. He made sure his non-royal clothes were covered before moving to the door. "You'll cover for me right?"

"This is crazy." Luis said. "But I'll try. If you're not back by dark, I'm sending the guards out to look for you."

Matthew threw him a grateful smile before leaving his room. He skirted around the main hallways and took the back staircases instead. He got outside and broke into a run. Matthew didn't get to run much, but when he did, he almost looked like a newborn horse. Luis would make fun of him, but Matthew didn't care. He liked running.

He got to the large tree and glanced around. He took off his cloak and tucked it under a bush. He then began scaling the tree. He was clumsy and slipped a few times, resulting in some scrapes on his arms, but he pushed forward. He could almost taste his freedom.

When he got to the top, he perched on the edge of the wall. It was a straight drop down, more than ten feet. He swung both legs over the edge and watched them dangle. After a moment's hesitation, he rolled to his stomach and slid down. Matthew landed on his feet before falling and rolling to his back.

Matthew felt his feet tingle from the fall, but he managed to stand with slightly shaking knees. He dusted off his pants until he remembered he was going to peasant, a little dirt would help him fit in. He glanced around before jogging around the perimeter of the wall. He went the long way to avoid the watch towers.

When he finally got to the town, his heart was pounding in his throat. He had never been this far without an escort or his brother. After a few steps, he began running down the street, eager to get to the shops.

Matthew stared at the booths and vendors as he passed, slowing down. He let his eyes wander across the buildings and the people. However, the further he got, the more rundown the town was. Matthew felt a frown form on his face. The shining buildings gave way to crumbled ones, refined people transformed into children with dirty faces and rags for clothes. Matthew spotted a pair of children begging a fruit vendor for a rotten apple. He felt his heart ping painfully.

Striding up to the stand, Matthew grabbed the biggest apple he could find. He plucked it up then handed it to the children. "Here you are."

"Thank you, sir!" the older looking one grabbed the younger and they sprinted off.

Matthew smiled and walked away. That is, until he felt a rough hand on his shoulder. Matthew turned quickly and slapped the hand. "How dare you touch me!"

A man scoffed in his face. "How _dare_ you give mah apples away!"

Matthew blinked in understanding. "Oh, right. I'm sorry." he reached for his pocket and found that he didn't have any money. He had forgotten he was not in his clothes, and not a Prince.

"Yeah, so give me the money or I'll call a guard." the man said.

"Of course. I'll just go to the palace." Matthew turned back.

"The palace!" the man roared. He grabbed Matthew's arm and yanked them face to face. "Ye really think that I would let you go to 'the palace' to get money? Theif!"

"If you would let me go this wouldn't be an issue!" Matthew felt the eyes of the people around them on his body. Why wasn't anyone helping?

The man withdrew a knife from his hip and raised it above Matthew's arm. "I'll show ye how we treat thieves around here!"

Matthew felt his heart pound painfully in his throat. "Wait! I didn't mean-"

"There you are!"

Matthew was suddenly pulled away from the man. Now he was encased in the arms of a much younger man. Matthew felt his mouth work silently. He was so confused and frightened.

"I am _so_ sorry about my brother, he is always getting into trouble." the younger man said. His snowy hair blinked in the sun and red eyes glinted with mischief.

"He said he was going to the palace." the man growled, close to Matthew's and the new stranger's face.

"Yes, yes, about that. My brother thinks he's the prince." the white man said with an eye roll and shrug. "He tells that to everyone he meets. Now if you excuse us, my brother really needs to relax." the man turned Matthew on his heel and pushed him off.

"Since ye seem the be the smart one, why don't you pay for the apple he stole?" the vendor said sharply.

The stranger gasped dramatically. "He _stole_ from you! Oh, Edgar, I thought we talked about that!"

Matthew sputtered. Who the hell was Edgar and what was this man doing?

The white-haired stranger rooted in his bag. "How much was the apple, sir?"

The vendor grunted the cheap amount and the stranger placed the single coin on the counter. "There, now if you'll excuse us." he turned and took hold of Matthew's shoulders, hauling him off. "Come, Edgar. "

"Where are we going?" Matthew asked as the man behind him kept pushing and nudging him forward.

"Just shut up or people will think you're intelligent." the man said softly.

Matthew was rather insulted at that comment, but thought, for his own safety, to keep his mouth shut. They walked past people, the man beside him grinning and waving at everyone they passed. Matthew noticed that people would glare and nudge children away from the pale man.

As they walked, Matthew also saw the buildings around them begin to get shabbier and shabbier. Finally, the pale man let go of his shoulders. "What were you thinking?"

Matthew opened his mouth to defend himself but the man kept talking.

"You don't lie to the fruit guy. He knows everything. What you need to do is charm his pants off and hope he doesn't notice you swiping his fruit. You need to learn your victims before they know you. Don't give them a reason to know you. Are you new here or something?" the man finally finished.

Matthew didn't know what to say. No one had ever talked to him that way before. How should he react?

"Or maybe you're just dumb." the man said.

Okay that was it. "Who do you think you are?" Matthew snapped. "You have no right to call me names and drag me to this place! I can handle myself!"

"If it wasn't for me, you would have one hand and be bleeding out on the ground!" the man said, crimson eyes narrowed.

Matthew held his head high, though he felt his bottom lip trembling. He really didn't know how to react to this. He wasn't a Prince to this man.

The person before Matthew sighed and ran a hand through his white hair. "The town is going to be hectic for a while. We can go back to my place. No one will find us there."

"You'll help me even more? After being so cruel?" Matthew asked.

"We all have to be mean sometime." the man said. He adjusted his shirt then turned. "Let's go."

Matthew hesitated before following the man. At least he was better than the town people.

They walked in silence. Matthew wasn't sure if he should say anything. Though he was curious about the man. Tempting the temper of the stranger, Matthew decided to feed his curiosity.

"Why did you help me?"

"Any decent person would help someone else in trouble." the man said flatly.

"But none of the others blinked when that fruit man was threatening to cut my arm off." Matthew said.

"I said, 'decent.' Those people are the worst."

Matthew glanced at the man. He didn't look like much. His shirt was rumpled and filthy. His trousers fit awkwardly and his boots could use some new soles. The other villagers were dressed a tad cleaner, though not all of them. This stranger was definetaly in the worst condition out of them all. It made made Matthew think what was 'decent' to this man.

They walked into the rundown part of the town. Matthew gave the stranger a look. "Where are you taking me?"

"My place. I already told you." the man grumbled. They walked past a few more half-demolished houses before the man turned into one. "Watch out for sharp stuff on the ground. Your shoes don't look very sturdy."

Matthew huffed softly. At least his shoes were presentable.

They entered the rundown building. The man moved quickly up stairs and to the back of the large room. Matthew guessed that it used to be a family room of sorts.

"This is where you live?" Matthew asked, following gingerly behind the man.

"Yeah. It's the only place I'm able to live without being harassed." the man pushed a blanket aside and let Matthew step into another room.

This room had all the walls along with a window was busted out. A pile of blankets sat in one corner and a table in the other. A few trinkets were littered around the room.

"It's….lovely." Matthew managed to stutter out.

The man grinned. "Nice try. It's a shit hole. But I do have a great view."

Matthew winced at the swearing but followed the stranger as he moved to the window. He pushed aside a ratty blanket to reveal the sunset behind the castle.

"Isn't it awesome? Someday, I'm gonna live there." the man sighed and sat on the windowsill.

"Yeah. It's just great." Matthew sighed and turned away. "Why do you want to live there?"

"Because this has always been my life. Haven't you ever wished for something…." the man waved his hands, looking for the right word.

"Better?" Matthew suggested, glancing at his savior. "More? Something besides this?"

"You know the feeling." the man smiled a genuine smile.

"Unfortunately." Matthew shrugged and sat by the stranger on the windowsill.

"I thought I was alone." the man cupped his chin in his hands and looked back to the castle.

Matthew glanced at the person beside him. Maybe this weird man had actual feelings. "I like to believe that there is always someone to understand out there."

"That's a nice thought."

Matthew smiled and let his shoulders to slack. He felt that for the first time, in a long time, he was relaxed.

"There he is!"

That was nice while it lasted.

"Shit!" the man stood and stepped out on to the windowsill.

"They found me!" Matthew scurried back towards the stranger. He recognized the man coming toward them as the head of the guards.

"Do you trust me?" the man wrapped a stray rope around his hand and looked down at Matthew.

The Prince looked between the guard and the strange man who had saved his life. With a deep breath, Matthew clutched to the man's outstretched hand. "Go!"

The man leaped out the window with Matthew tumbling behind him. The blond resisted the urge to scream as they fell. They landed on a pile of old furniture, clothes, blankets and sheets. Matthew lay still, astonished at the fact he had just jumped from a building!

He didn't have long to sit and flatter himself though. The man was yanking him up and dragging him back to the streets. "Move it!" he shouted.

Matthew stumbled behind him, relying on the stranger to keep him from falling on his face. They turned a corner and the man stopped abruptly, Matthew ran into his back.

"What is it?" Matthew asked, peeking over the man's shoulder.

"We have you surrounded." Matthew recognized the voice of the lead guard.

The man chuckled and Matthew thought him crazy. Well, crazier. "That's what you think."

He turned and grabbed Matthew's hand, yanking the prince over to another building.

"Shoot the thief!" the guard shouted.

Bullets wizzed by Matthew. Terror shook threw his body. "Stop!"

The man stopped and looked back at Matthew. " _What?"_

The bullets kept coming and in the man's pause, the lethal metal grazed his cheek, drawing blood. "We can't stay here!"

"Stop!" Matthew shouted again to the guard. "In the name of the Prince of Spades, I command you to stop!"

"Cease fire! Cease fire!" the guard yelled.

"Prince?" the stranger stared at Matthew, hurt swimming in his scarlet eyes. "You're a prince?"


	2. Chapter 2

Prince of Spades

Chapter 2

Gilbert stared at the man he had helped in shock. He never would have guessed him to be a prince. He had never seen the royal family and had no way to recognize the man before him. Sure he the had pale skin of someone who didn't go outside, but that could be because he was sick. Well, that's what Gilbert told himself.

The guards were also still. They glanced from the Prince to Gilbert to the lead guard and back again. Finally, the leader spoke up.

"We have orders to arrest this man."

"From whom?" the Prince asked, taking on a demeanor to match his title.

"Sir Luis Diaz." the guard said.

Something flickered in the Prince's eyes. Gilbert wasn't sure what it was, but he was glad he saw it there. The Prince was concerned for his well being by reacting like that.

That theory came tumbling down when he prince set his face into a glare. "You may take him, but if you so much as harm a single hair, I will have you executed for treason."

The guards nod and secure Gilbert. The Prince looked at him but Gilbert is unable to meet his gaze.

"I'll figure this out." the Prince says. Gilbert glances at the blond but says nothing as he is dragged away.

Matthew, back in his normal clothes, stomps around the castle, searching for Luis.

He found his best friend with Alfred and Arthur. The atmosphere seems regal, not the usual friendly nature among them. But like a king and a servant.

"What is the meaning of this?" Matthew snapped, using his princely voice.

Alfred shot a glare to his brother. "I should be asking you the same thing."

Matthew wanted to recoil, but he kept his head high and walked to Alfred and Arthur. "I did nothing wrong."

"You made one of the guards lie about your whereabouts, went outside the grounds unprotected and spoke to the most wanted thug in the village!" Alfred's voice rose as he spoke.

"Only because you have let me have any freedom!" Matthew snapped back.

"And look what happens when you do have freedom! You get kidnapped!"

Matthew opened his mouth to shout back, but something Alfred said didn't make sense. "Kidnapped?"

Arthur stepped in at that time. "Luis told us that a strange man with white hair took you away."

"Not to mention he is also the most wanted criminal in the village!" Alfred snapped over Arthur's shoulder.

"What? No, if anything he saved me!" Matthew looked at his friend. His best friend in the entire world. He knew how important this was for Matthew, yet he ratted him out when Matthew was never once forced by the man. He didn't even know his savior's name.

Alfred shook his head and ran his fingers through his blond hair. "I'm sorry, Matthew."

"What did you do with him?" the prince took a few steps back, his mind reeling.

Luis stepped in at this time. "He was a wanted thief, Matthew. He is to be hanged for his crimes at sunrise."

Matthew shook his head harshly. "How could you!"

"Matthew, please-" Alfred followed his brother as far as the double doors before Matthew disappeared down the hall.

His one chance at a friend and he was going to die. Matthew didn't want to talk to the executioner.

Gilbert yanked and pulled and shouted and yelled, yet nothing prevailed. He groaned and leaned back against the cold stone wall. His arms ached from the awkward position he was in and the fighting he did with the chains.

But it was his head and heart that hurt most of all. The man he had been chumming up with all day was the _Prince._ The Prince of Spades, next in line for the throne. And Gilbert had been falling for him.

"I'm such an idiot." Gilbert mumbled to the sliver of moon above him.

"Yes, you are."

Gilbert startled and looked around. A man stood in the corner, a cloak kept him in shadows from head to toe.

"Who are you?" Gilbert snapped.

"A prisoner who requires help." the man said. "And I think you are the man for the job."

"What would make you think that?"

"An established thief like yourself should be able to handle this sort of task."

Gilbert huffed. "What do I get out of it?"

"Your freedom."

The thief raised an eyebrow. "I can break out of here just fine, thank you."

"You didn't let me finish."

Gilbert waved his hand the best he could. "Then tell me."

"You also get a chance to woo a certain prince."

That caught Gilbert's attention. He pulled at his shackles a few more times, just to make sure he needed this guys help. Then a thought occurred to him. "What's in it for you?"

"Just a little boat in a bottle. See, it was my grandfather's before it was stolen from his dying hands. I would like it back."

A pause. Gilbert didn't think it was too bad a trade. Though the whole prince thing was probably just some new clothes and a different identity. He sighed. "Alright. I'll do it."

Though Gilbert couldn't see the man's face, when he grinned, Gilbert saw the glowing of straight pearly white teeth. "Perfect."

The man came over, a key in his hand. As he bent to unlock Gilbert, hair fell from the hood he was wearing. Long and rope like. They reminded Gilbert of snakes.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Gilbert asked, rubbing his raw wrists.

Dropping the key outside the cell, the man turned to the cinderblock wall. "Every castle has its secrets." with a touch of his fingertips, a block fell away to open a door.

Watching in awe, the thief rose and stood beside the man. They were the same height, making Gilbert a lot less intimidated. A stairway lead down in spirals to who knows where. Hopefully outside though.

The man lead the way and Gilbert followed cautiously, torches lighting the way. He knew plenty of people who didn't show their faces, but that didn't make him any less suspicious.

The stairs stopped leading down and began going back up. The man walked with certainty, not missing a single step, like he had walked these tunnels before. At a turn, the man glanced at a sconce. He didn't pause but Gilbert look a peek himself. It could be the lighting, but he thought he saw the outline of a door.

The man continued on until they reached a wood plank above their heads. The man pushed at it and they emerged in the woods. They were well away from the castle for guards to spot them, but Gilbert could see the wall looming behind the trees.

"How far away is it?" Gilbert asked.

"About an hour. Will you be able to keep up?" the man glanced over his shoulder and Gilbert caught a glimpse of dark skin in the fading light.

"I think I'll be able to." Gilbert said coldly, effortlessly stepping over a large protruding root.

"Good. I don't have time to be out here longer than necessary." the man sneered and walked on.

Gilbert made a face at the man's back but continued to follow him.

An hour later, they stopped in front of a tree. The trunk was large and seemed to swirl into the sky. The branches towered above them, the leaves blocking out the remainder of the sun.

"Here we are." The man beside Gilbert said.

" _This_ is it?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow. This old ugly tree was where a ship in a bottle was? What the actual shit.

"Yes." the man stepped forward and pressed a knob on the tree.

Gilbert didn't hold his breath. This was crazy. This man is probably from some sort of cult, out to kill.

The man took a step back and the tree began to ripple and untwist itself. Gilbert's has dropped. Maybe _he_ was the one who was crazy. The tree stopped moving to reveal log steps, going down the base of the tree and into the ground.

"I will wait here until you return with the bottle." the man said, waving Gilbert to the tree.

Gilbert took a step to the tree. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. Now, hurry. And don't touch anything." The man said, growing impatient.

"Fine." Gilbert stepped inside the tree and paused, waiting for it to collapse in on him. When it didn't, he continued down the log steps.

The tree spiraled down into the earth, but it never got dark. He looked for a light source and actually found the logs glowing a soft amber. Astonished, Gilbert finished the stairs and found himself in a large room. The walls seemed to be gold and had roots weaving in and out of the bricks. Not to mention the heaps of diamonds, rubies and other precious gems. Gilbert has to jam his hands in his pockets to keep himself from taking anything.

He walked down the length of the room. A large opening was at the end and he guessed that was where he had to go.

As he walked, he heard a soft noise. Not his footsteps, but like a chirp. He looked around the room and saw a small yellow bird in what looked like a diamond cage. When Gilbert looked at the bird, it froze then chirped loudly.

"Sorry, bud. I can't touch anything." Gilbert said. He smiled at the bird and continued to the opening.

He walked through the arch of wood and looked around. It was like a lake had been buried with the gold room. Gilbert let his eyes wonder in awe. Then his gaze landed on a ship in a bottle nestled in the leaves of a tree in the middle of the lake.

Gilbert walked to the edge of the lake and looked around. No way to tell his deep the glassy water was, and he didn't see a boat. He began to walk the perimeter when he heard a low rumbling. He spun on his heel and saw the tree shifting and the water lapped to his feet. Panicked, Gilbert pressed against the wall, unsure of what was to happen next.

Though, he needn't to worry. The tree stopped moving and at the base of Gilbert's feet was a tree root. The root got thicker as it traveled across the lake to the boat. It was a bridge.

Calming his beating heart, Gilbert took a tentative step on the tree root. It didn't shake, quiver, shift or anything else. Letting out a breath, he walked across the tree bridge. The lake was larger than he first thought. It was at least hundred feet to the center.

He stepped carefully on to the island. It was hardly but enough for the tree, and he did not want to fall into the dark water. Holding his breath, he nestled his fingers under the glass bottle, not quite touching it. That weird man said it would be fine, but it was still kind of creepy.

Then he remembered those wonderful blue eyes and soft blond hair. How he wasn't scared or put off by Gilbert's appearance. And the thief snatched the boat in the bottle. He clutched it to his chest, waiting for something to happen.

When everything remained still, he cradled the bottle in his elbow and walked back across the root bridge. That was easier than he expected. Maybe too easy? Oh well, best get to the surface before the tree decides to move and trap him here.

As Gilbert was walking back through the room, the bird chirped again. The sound tugged at Gilbert's heart. How long had the poor thing been down here? And would it be so bad to let the little guy out?

Gilbert tightened his grip on the bottle and maneuvered through the piles of treasure. He looked at the bird through the thin good bars of the cage. "You want out, buddy?"

The bird chirped again and bobbed his head. Gilbert chuckled and reached out for the cage. As an afterthought, he pulled his sleeve over his fingers. He unlatched the cage, his breath tight in his chest. Then the door was open and the bird was flying about the room, chirping and singing with excitement.

Gilbert grinned as he watched the bird. And nothing happened! With a new spring in his step, he walked back to the path. That was when his fingers brushed a pile of gold coins, making them avalanche to his feet.

"Shit." Gilbert swore, stepping out of the pile. Hopefully that didn't count since it was an accident. Still, he quickened his step.

Right before he got to the staircase, Gilbert heard a crackling sound. He turned and found the walls aflame. The treasure was melting and the ground became a hot boiling soup. And it was inching closer to Gilbert's toes.

He turned and sprinted up the steps, not daring to use the walls as support, incase they too caught fire. The bird chirped wildly above him, almost leading the way. Gilbert found his breath hard to come by as the stairwell filled with smoke.

Coughing, Gilbert made it the top. Flames were licking his heels and back as he struggled up the final steps. The man stood before Gilbert's exit, his hood thrown back from the roar of the fire and his cocoa skin glowing in the light.

"Do you have the bottle?" the man shouted over the crackling of the burning tree.

"Yes!" Gilbert managed to choke out. He held the bottle out just as the final steps collapsed in front of him. He recoiled, the bottle still in his hands.

"Toss it to me!" the man screamed, his eyes feral. "Give me the bottle!"

"Help me!" Gilbert retaliated. He wasn't about to die for this stupid thing! Especially since he didn't even know why it was so important!

"Give me the bottle first!" the man roared.

Gilbert glared but tossed the bottle. The man shoved it safely into his cloak with a triumphant grin.

"Now help me!" Gilbert shouted.

"Now burn!" the man chuckled at his dark joke and turned away.

Gilbert yelled at the man to stop, feeling his step burning out from under him. Then the golden bird he had freed flew over his head and pulled on the man's rope-like hair. He fell at the sudden pull, the bottle rolled out from under him, right to the edge of the tree.

Just as the step fell away from Gilbert, he jumped. His fingers digging into the dirt. "You lied to me!"

"Stupid boy! You don't even know the value of the bottle! Or the prince!" the man crawled forward and gripped Gilbert's wrists. "I can already see his sad blue eyes when he finds out about your demise. But I'll be there to make him feel better. I'll make him forget."

Gilbert roared and yanked his wrist away to hit the man, but he found himself falling back. Not before he could skim the bottle with his fingers, just enough to make it topple into the flames.

"Bastard!" the man screamed, leaning over the edge.

All Gilbert could do was close his eyes as the heat engulfed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Prince of Spades

Chapter 3

Matthew stormed around his room. He ignored the door when the servants knocked, announcing dinner, when Alfred came to apologize, when Luis came to talk, even Arthur, who Matthew had always liked. He ignored them all.

However, when it reached the middle of the night and the servants had gone to bed, Matthew got hungry. Not wanting to be rude and wake anyone, he slowly creaked his door open, Kuma on his heels.

Matthew used the servant corridors, he really didn't want to run into his brother. As he came into the kitchen, he found it empty. With a sigh of relief, he began to rummage through the cabinet. He wasn't sure where the food was kept exactly so he decided he would have to go through everything.

Just as he found a loaf of bread, the door that lead to the outside royal farm slammed open and a large man strode in. Matthew jolted and clutched a hand to his hammering heart as Kuma let out a low growl, which would be a lot more threatening if he was bigger.

"Why are you out of bed? And stealing food, no less?" the mysterious man hissed, striding across the floor to Matthew.

Mouth hanging open to gasp in air, Matthew recognized the voice and narrowed his eyes. "Luis?"

"Matthew?" Luis lowered his hood and gazed at the prince. "What on earth are you doing?"

Instead of answering, Matthew lifted his chin. "I could ask you the same. And why do you smell like smoke?"

The servant who was also a friend lowered his head at the regal tone. "I was burning a few unneeded things."

Matthew cringed at the way Luis answered. They had never spoken to each other in such a way, but Matthew wasn't done being mad. "I was hungry. I just wanted a snack."

"You shouldn't be wandering around at night." Luis took off his cloak and hung it on a hook by the door. "What if an assassin was coming after you?"

"I'd imagine my _guard_ ," Matthew paused to glare at Luis. "Would be there to protect me."

Luis matched his glare before sighing. "I'll escort you back to your room."

"I think you've helped enough today." Matthew tucked the loaf of bread into the crook of his arm. "Come on, Kuma."

"Good night, Prince."

Instead of answering, Matthew gave Luis his best haughty look and left the kitchen.

It was hot, and he had a headache. The annoying chirping didn't help or cease. Finally, Gilbert lifted his head.

The chirping got louder before the small yellow bird settled in front if Gilbert's eyes. Well, the bird was black from the soot and ash, but Gilbert knew it was the same bird he saved.

Gilbert coughed and sat up. He reached for the bird and tried to brush the soot off the small bird, but only ended up rubbing it into the soft feathers since his fingers were also covered with the stuff.

Looking around, Gilbert found himself in a hollow cave like structure. He recognized some gold bricks and a few branches that made a safe haven. In a few cracks, he could see hot coals and flames licking into his nook. He wasn't as safe as he thought.

Gilbert stood, scooping the bird up with him. "How do we get out of here, buddy?"

He was answered with chirps and a flutter of wings. Gilbert inspected the bird a bit more closely and found his wings too heavily coated to fly.

With a sigh, Gilbert scanned the walls. There had to be a tunnel or something. He slowly walked the perimeter of the small enclosing, a limp in his left leg. He wanted to see what the injury was, but didn't want to find his bone sticking out. Though from the way it tingled and recent events, he suspected a burn.

His eyes traveled up the walls and to the ceiling. Relief flooded him. He could see a patch of sky, the night starting to brighten. He made his way to the center to get a better look when he kicked something.

Startling, Gilbert looked for what he had hit. Rolling away from him lazily was the ship in the bottle, amazingly still intact. He scoffed and picked up the bottle. The bird tweeted and hopped over to Gilbert.

"I'm going to die down here," he waved the bottle angrily by the neck, wanting to break the ship. "For _this?"_

The bird chirped, though Gilbert didn't think it was in agreement. More like the bird was happy he was going to die for this stupid hunk of junk.

"What? Do you want me to die with it pressed against my heart? Or maybe offer it to whatever fire demon may be listening?" He knew he was going into hysterics but might as well, no one was there to help him out of this situation. "Or should I hold it and pretend its a nice warm lover as the cave falls in on me!"

Gilbert hugged the bottle and began stroking his fingers down the side,pretending it was a lover. Then the bottle started to shake. He dropped the bottle and stumbled backwards. Expecting glass to shatter or at least a heafty thud, Gilbert's mouth dropped open as the bottle hovered inches off the ground.

"What the f-" Gilbert was cut off by a loud _POP_. The cork of the bottle came hurling at his throat and Gilbert threw himself on the ground to avoid it.

Mouth still hanging open, Gilbert watched in awe as soft blue smoke came pouring out the bottle. It rose to the small opening above Gilbert's head, but didn't go all the way outside. The smoke began to swirl and become compact, turning from gas to solid.

Slowly, Gilbert stood and watched the thing settle on the ground, about chest height. When the smoke cleared, a small boy stood in it's place, blond hair, blue eyes and a wide grin.

"Helloooo!" the boy cheered.

"What the fu-"

The little bird chirped over the swear word.

"Did you really just about swear in front of a kid?" the boy asked.

"Where on earth did you come from?" Gilbert asked.

The boy, who appeared to be wearing something similar to what young sailors wlike wear, Gilbert used to steal by the pier before he got to much recognition from the officers, pointed to the ship in the bottle, now safely on the ground. "I came from there."

"How?"

"Well, when a daddy genie and a mummy genie love each other very much-" Gilbert hadn't noticed the boys accent before, but he sounded like he came from the English regions of Spades.

"I know how babies are made! I'm wondering why you were in the glass bottle!" Gilbert's mind felt like goo as he tried to sort through the situation before him.

The boy sighed. "If you would listen, I didn't say baby, is said _genie_ and there's a reason behind telling you how I was made."

A loud crack echoed in the fiery room beside them. Gilbert rushed over and felt the heat of the flames three feet from the wall. He began to panic. "You said you were a genie, right?"

"Yes." The boy said. "You have three wishes."

Gilbert spun on his heel. "I don't believe you. Genies aren't real."

The boy bristled. "Then how do you explain me coming out of the bottle?"

"I'm surrounded by fire!" Gilbert roared. "I'm probably hallucinating!"

"Fine, I'll prove it!" the boy picked up the bottle and tucked it under his arm. Then he grabbed the little yellow bird and settled it on his shoulder. Finally, he reached his free hand out to Gilbert. "Grab on."

Feeling the flames start to break into Gilbert's safe haven, he clutched the boy's hand and closed his eyes. He felt hot air on his cheeks before bessidly cool night wind snapped his hair from his face.

Gilbert dared to open his eyes and found himself hundreds of feet in the air. The clouds surrounded him and the boy laughed as Gilbert's grip on his hand tightened.

"I _told_ you I was a genie!"

"I believe you." Gilbert breathed, not quite catching his own lungful of air.

"Where should we land? You look pretty thirsty." The little boy genie pondered aloud as he angled his body and began to smoothly float that way.

Gilbert glared at the lame joke, but let the kid lead him to a small creek a mile or so from the palace. Not that he had much of a choice on the matter.

Once firmly and safely on the ground, Gilbert wobbled to the creek and fell into the cool water, clothes and all. He dunked his head over and over. He filled his hands full of the clear water and gulped it down until his belly was full. Then he yanked off his boot and rolled up his pant leg. A long burn ran from his knee to his ankle. It was red and blistering, but the cool water felt amazing against it.

The genie knelt on the rocky shore and gently doused the small yellow bird. He chattered away as he cleaned the soot from the downy feathers. "So you believe I'm a genie now and you already used your first wish so you have two-"

"I never wished for anything." Gilbert said. He stood thigh deep in the water and his hair dripped into his eyes.

The kid rolled his eyes. "You wished us out of the fire."

"No I didn't. I told you to prove you were a genie. I never said 'I wish.'"

He opened his mouth, then closed it. Then the genie jumped to his feet. "You tricked me!"

Gilbert shrugged the sloshed to the kid's side. "If I was gonna die, I wasn't going to waste my wish testing out if you were real."

The kid gaped at him. Then he folded his arms into a pout. "Fine. You got me," Gilbert smirked.

"Got a name kid?" Gilbert flopped onto the stones and picked up the small bird, who was yellow once again.

"Peter." The genie said. "You?"

"Gilbert." He patted the bird's head then set him down. "You really are a genie."

"Yup. And you have three wishes." Peter yanked off his shoes and socks. "But first, the rules."

"There are _rules_ for wishes?" Gilbert asked.

"There are rules for everything. Now shut up," Peter waded into the water. The small yellow bird followed after. "Rule one, you can't wish for more wishes."

"Why?"

"Because you would have too much power," Peter said simply. "Rule two, I can't make people fall in love. And rule three, I can't bring people back from the dead. And you don't want to anyway, they stay dead looking." Peter gave a shudder.

Gilbert understood the dead thing, but the love thing was a little strange. When he questioned Peter, the kid just looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Its not fair to the other person. They don't want to love you, you have no reason to force them too."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense."

"And that's why I'm the genie." Peter, finished with splashing, sat next to Gilbert. "Any idea you want to wish for?"

"I have an idea, but I don't know how to say it without sounding like a moron."

"C'mon. What's a lame wish between friends?" Peter grinned.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and shoved Peter's shoulder. "Fine. There's this boy-"

"I can't make people fall in love."

"Let me finish, runt." Gilbert narrowed his red eyes.

"Alright, I'll be quiet." Peter pretended to lock his lips then threw away the key.

Gilbert sighed. "Anyway, this boy is a prince. He's being forced into choosing another prince from another kingdom to make sure Spades is safe since King Alfred doesn't have an heir. But I don't want him for his money." Gilbert said before Peter could scold him.

"Then what's so special about him?" Peter asked. His blue eyes danced like those of a helpless romantic. Gilbert felt his cheeks heat up.

"Well, he didn't push me away for how I look. He was funny, and smart and his hair was so soft. It was like the sun touched his head when he was born. His eyes were blue, but purple, they were beautiful. And he talked to me like I was any other person, not an outcast or a freak or the theif I am. He had sympathy for me. He was sweet and kind and," Gilbert sighed. "I have to get him to fall in love with me."

"How do you plan to do that?" Peter asked softly.

Gilbert filled his cheeks with air, then slowly let it out. "I need to be someone he can marry."

"Like a prince?" Peter picked up a stone and tossed it into the water. The yellow bird chased it to the water's edge before going back to Peter's feet.

"That's...a great idea!" Gilbert grinned. "I have my first wish," he stood and turned to face the palace in the distance. It was blurry and hard to see, but Gilbert thought he saw a single window lit. "I wish to be a prince."

He closed his eyes as smoke surrounded him.


	4. Chapter 4

Prince of Spades

Chapter 4

"Ready?" Peter grinned from Gilbert's side. He had traded his sailor outfit for something Gilbert guessed the nobel family children wore. Trousers that stopped at the knee, long socks, a dark blue jacket with a white undershirt and a black ribbon tied in a bow under the shirt collar. Though he kept his white sailor hat with blue piping in place. He had also hidden his ship in the bottle in a bag that hung across his chest.

Gilbert gulped, decked out in his princely attire of black slacks, a red tunic shirt secured by a black sash and gold epaulettes, he clutched the reins to a large horse. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Do you know how to ride a horse?" Peter asked.

"Not a bit," Gilbert admitted. The black mare next to him shifted. "I don't think she likes me."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Just climb on. I'll follow and make sure none of the guys get lost."

They were standing just on the outskirts of the kingdom. Gilbert could barely make out the building he called home, but the castle loomed in front of them. If he wanted people to think he was a prince, he couldn't just pop out of the woods. At least, that's what Peter said.

The genie had conjured up a new wardrobe for Gilbert and himself, a few horses, over a hundred men as Gilbert's 'guards' beautiful women for his 'maids' and even carriages full of 'gold.' All of it was fake, Peter had said, but the magic would stay until he willed it away.

Gilbert climbed on the horse and looked over his shoulder. Peter had seated himself at the front carriage, and waved. "Just think of what you want her to do, and she'll do it."

"Alright, well, here goes nothing," Gilbert sat straight and thought of the horse walking into the city, and she did. He swayed a little, then caught his balance and was able to make it into the kingdom without falling off.

People parted in awe for Gilbert and his parade. Luckily, most people associated Gilbert with his rags, so his new clothes threw people for a loop. They gazed at him in confusion, but recognition. It gave Gilbert a slight confidence boost.

He glanced over his shoulder and saw Peter grinning and waving frantically at people. He even seemed to be handing out gold. Gilbert frowned, but then remembered the magic would stay until Peter lifted the spell. If he was handing out money to the poor, he wouldn't make it disappear. Gilbert smiled and faced the palace again.

They reached the gates and the guards stood to attention. Gilbert waited for them to move and open the gates. Nothing happened.

Gilbert resisted the urge to look over his shoulder at Peter. He merely sat as straight as he could and cast a glare down at the guards. "Are you going to let me in?"

The two men exchanged looks before one spoke. "Who are you?"

This time, Gilbert did look at Peter. He hoped it came off as princely. Almost like he was too good to introduce himself.

However, Peter was nowhere to be found. The carriage he had been riding on only contained the driver, who now stood and bellowed. "Prince Goliath of the Kingdom of Joker. He has come to present himself to Prince Matthew."

The guards startled, Gilbert quickly looked back at them to glare. "We weren't told of a prince coming. We are terribly sorry." The doors were promptly opened.

Gilbert entered the gates and tried not to look as impressed as he was. When he had been taken prisoner, they had brought him though the servant quarters, so he hadn't seen much. The castle loomed in front of him. Dark in color, but welcoming nonetheless. He risked a glance up and saw three figures above him on the balcony. He hoped one of them was Matthew.

When the palace doors opened, Gilbert dismounted. King Alfred came striding towards him, a large smile in place. "I have no idea who you are, but you are one hell of a man."

"Er, thanks," Gilbert said, then remembered he had to bow and quickly dropped. "Your Majesty."

"Please, call me Alfred. I never got your name?" The king reached his hand out.

Gilbert stood straight and shook hands with Alfred. "Gi-"

"Goliath!" Peter shouted. He had jumped off the carriage and was sprinting to Gilbert. "Brother Goliath!"

Flabbergasted, Gilbert looked between the genie hugging his leg and the only man standing between him and Matthew.

"Ah, what a charming boy!" Alfred laughed and knelt down. "And who are you?"

Peter grinned with all the innocence of a child, despite not having any. "I'm Peter, and my brother says he's going to marry a pretty princess!"

Gilbert chuckled rather awkwardly. "Sorry about him. He really wanted to see Spades. We're from Joker, it's a new country so we don't have everything you have here."

"No problem at all!" Alfred stood. "I love kids. Arthur's just going to adore having someone to coddle besides Matthew," he patted Peter's head and Gilbert stifled a snicker. "And I'm honored you chose my kingdom out of the many others."

Peter took Gilbert's hand and smiled sweetly at him. Though it was more on the sour side.

"Come in, come in," Alfred waved them both forward. "I'm sure Arthur and Matthew are curious to meet you."

Matthew had woke that morning to knocking on his door. He glanced at Kuma, who continued to sleep. Rolling his eyes at the lazy bear, he padded in barefeet to the door.

He swung it open and was hit in the face by his brother. "Matthew!"

The younger of the two pressed a hand to his reddening forehead. "What are you doing?"

"I came to apologize. Now it seems I owe you two," Alfred grinned.

Matthew lowered his arm and looked steadily at his brother. Alfred's smile fell.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was a jerk," Alfred had the decency to look ashamed. "And I'm sorry for punching you in the face. That was an accident."

Matthew said nothing. He knew Alfred would slowly start to feel even more guilty if he didn't say anything.

Alfred eventually began to shift on the balls of his feet. "Do you forgive me? I had the cook make pancakes. Fresh maple syrup, too."

Matthew glared at Alfred a moment longer. "Let me change and I'll be down."

"Awesome! Plus, I have fantastic news," Alfred grinned.

"What kind of news?" Matthew asked. He didn't dare get his hopes up that it would be about his marriage.

Alfred just pressed a finger to his lips. "Sorry, Arthur wanted to tell you with me. But I'll give you a hint if you promise you won't be mad at me anymore." Matthew resisted the urge to roll his eyes. If he and Arthur were going to tell him, it was probably something like they adopted a dog or fifty kids.

Matthew paused before answering. "Nope, still mad. I'll be down in a bit," then he closed the door in Alfred's face. It felt good.

He wasn't exactly _mad_ , more upset than anything. He knew Alfred wasn't going to change his mind about the whole marriage thing and it was frustrating. Alfred got to marry Arthur, so why couldn't Matthew marry the person he liked?

Oh, right. Luis had him killed.

Matthew sighed and changed out of his pajamas. He didn't bother with his whole Prince look since he was just going to come back to his room after he pacified Alfred.

He entered the dining area with caution. Though Alfred couldn't hold a grudge to save his life, Arthur was a completely different story. If Arthur was feeling vicious, he would bring back things from four years ago just to prove a point. Matthew couldn't feel like he was about to be scolded by his parents.

"Good morning, Matthew," Arthur said. He neither sounded cheerful or upset. Just normal.

"Morning," Matthew sat in his usual seat. He glanced around the dining area and saw Luis standing at attention in the corner by the balcony.

Breakfast was served and it was awkward. Alfred tried to start conversation, but when no one else contributed, he went back to his scrambled eggs.

"Something is going on at the front gates." Luis said suddenly.

All eating stopped. Arthur glanced at Alfred who put on his king face and stood. "What is it?"

"A parade of sorts. Looks like the leader is talking to the guards," Luis replied.

Alfred stood and walked over to the balcony. He watched the men below speak.

"My King," a guard entered the dining hall. "The man at the gates was seen giving gold to the people. He appears to be royalty."

"He could be another suitor for Matthew," Arthur spoke up.

"I want no part of him if that is what he is," Matthew replied.

"If he's handing out gold, how bad can be be?" Alfred asked. He moved away from the balcony and to the doors.

"Be careful anyway, Alfred," Arthur called after him.

"I will, don't worry," and he was gone.

Matthew looked at Arthur. "Want to watch?"

"Of course," Arthur smiled, albeit nervously and stood.

Together they went to the balcony and watched Alfred cross the courtyard to the newcomer. Matthew tried to ignore the way Luis followed them out.

"I can't hear them," Arthur frowned after a few moments.

Matthew shook his head. "I can't either."

"Wait, is that a child?" Arthur leaned further over the railing surrounding the balcony.

Squinting, Matthew could make out Alfred, the newcomer and another figure, much shorter than them. "Looks like it."

Arthur broke out into a smile. "How sweet, he brought his brother along."

"Or his bastard child," Luis spoke up.

"No one gave you permission to speak," Matthew bristled.

Luis glowered, but didn't say another word. Arthur glanced between them confusedly before looking down to his husband again. Alfred was now leading the other man and the child to the gates while the rest of their party was shown to the servant quarters.

Arthur turned from the courtyard to welcome whoever the guest was, but Matthew stayed a moment longer. Who brought so many people, anyway? Even if they did throw money to the less fortunate people, that didn't change the fact at how impractical it all was. He finally left the balcony, a small ball of disgust maneuvering its way into his stomach.

Luis took an extra second to examine the newcomer's people. However, while he was just starting to count carriages, they began to disappear. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. More than half the entourage was gone. He followed Queen Arthur and Prince Matthew to the thrones, suspicion swirling in his gut.

Gilbert gaped openly at the palace. Peter nudged him and motioned for him to close his mouth. Gilbert promptly snapped his jaw shut.

Alfred laughed good naturedly. "Is my home to your liking?"

"It's amazing," Gilbert breathed.

"Our castle isn't as big," Peter said, smiling. "Yours is huge!"

Blue drapes were at the windows, they were pulled aside and the wood floor gleamed in the sunlight. Alfred, Gilbert, and Peter were walking along a navy blue rug with intricate spades woven down the hems in gold. Gilbert wondered why something so beautiful would be used to walk on.

"We were just having breakfast when you arrived," Alfred said. He veered down a hallway. "Would you like to join us?"

Gilbert felt a low grumble in his stomach. "We would love to.

"Wonderful, we always have so much food left over," Alfred approached a door and two guards snapped to attention.

"What do you do with all the extra?" Gilbert asked.

Alfred shrugged. "I imagine the servants eat a few things before throwing it away."

Gilbert bristled. They threw away food while he and hundreds of other people starved in the streets. What was wrong with him?

"What does the Kingdom of Joker do with their leftover food?" Alfred asked with genuine curiosity.

"We donate it," Gilbert said before he could stop himself. "To the homeless shelters and the children living on the streets."

"That's very generous of you," Alfred smiled fondly. "I thought you were handing out money to try to impress me, but now I know you aren't just a brown noser."

Gilbert lowered his head. "Thank you, your Highness."

"Please, Alfred is just fine," the king repeated. "Now let's meet the others," Alfred flicked his fingers and the guards opened the double doors for them.

Alfred strode in and took the place beside Arthur, his arm wrapping almost thoughtlessly around the queen's waist.

"Arthur, Matthew, this is Prince Goliath of Joker. Prince, meet my husband, Queen Arthur, and my brother, Prince Matthew," Alfred pointed to each person as he said their names.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Arthur grinned. "And who is the child?"

Gilbert glanced at the genie. "This is my brother, Peter."

"Welcome to Spades," Arthur opened his arms like he was going to give them a hug.

"Hello," Matthew looked briefly over Gilbert and Peter. He didn't care much for whom the prince was since all he was here for was to woo him.

Gilbert couldn't help but stare at Matthew. He looked even more beautiful in his royal clothes than the rags they had met in.

Peter nudged his side. "Its an honor to be welcomed into your home," he said. He broke his gaze on Matthew and let his eyes wander around the room.

His eyes landed an a guard not too far from Matthew. Gilbert watched the guard walk past the royal family and to a spot on the wall, where he didn't move. Gilbert didn't recognize the guard's face, but the long dreadlocks were familiar.

"What is the purpose of your visit, Prince Goliath?" Arthur waved his hand to the breakfast table and while the real royals sat, two chairs were rushed to Gilbert and Peter.

Once Gilbert and Peter had a seat, Gilbert had managed to think of an answer better than 'I'm pretending to be a prince to marry Matthew who I met on the streets.' "My kingdom is a new one, and since I am the first prince, my father thought it would be wise to marry a strong ally."

Gilbert glanced at Peter who gave a thumbs up under the table. Then he tried to meet the eye of King Alfred, but he was looking at Arthur. They seemed to be communicating silently like old couples tend to do.

"Is something the matter?" Gilbert asked.

Arthur broke his gaze with Alfred. "Well, yes."

Gilbert felt his hands begin to shake. They knew he was a fraud. They were going to throw him back in the dungeon or have him killed. "What is it?"

Alfred looked at Matthew. "We talked about your marriage last night," he began. "And Arthur and I decided you don't have to marry prince."

Matthew perked up. "Really? I can marry whomever?"

Gilbert tried to ignore the pang in his gut.

"Well, no," Arthur said. "You can marry Luis."

"Wait, what?" Matthew jumped to his feet.

"That's what our news was," Alfred said. "Since you two are so close, we thought it would be a good match."

Matthew's eyes landed on Luis. The guard had the decency to look embarrassed, but Matthew was still upset with him. With a huff, Matthew spun on his heel and marched out of the room.

"Matthew!" Alfred stood and followed him.

Gilbert kept his eyes on his plate while Peter kicked his feet under the table. Arthur sighed and placed his face in his hands. So far, Gilbert's first day of being a prince was not turning out well.


	5. Chapter 5

Prince of Spades

Chapter Five

"Matthew!" Alfred called. "What is the matter? I thought that you would be happy?" He sounded genuinely confused.

"I would be happy if you would just let me have my freedom!" Matthew turned on his heel to glare at his brother. "Now you're forcing me into marriage, again!"

"But since it is Luis, I thought-"

"He's my _friend_ , Alfred! I don't want to marry him!" Matthew hoped Luis didn't hear that and get the wrong idea. He loved the guard, but not in a romantic way.

"That makes it better, Mattie. You can learn to love him-"

"I don't want to _learn_ to love him, Alfred," Matthew threw his hands down. " I want to marry _for_ love!"

"I understand Matthew, but the world is such a terrible place. I don't want you to be hurt," Alfred looked upset. He was pleading with his eyes for Matthew to understand.

"You married for love, why can't I?" Matthew felt on the verge of tears.

"Because," Alfred sighed. "I promised Dad to protect you. What if you marry some crazy man who keeps you in a well? Or some woman who makes dolls of her enemies and stabs them?"

"Voodoo dolls, Alfred?" Matthew sighed. "Really?"

Alfred ran a hand through his hair. "I just want to make sure you're going to be all right. I know Luis, he will take care of you."

"Luis does just fine as my guard. I don't want to marry him," Matthew wrapped his arms around himself. "It's not fair."

"You're the future of this kingdom, Matthew. Nothing in your life will be fair."

Matthew glared. "I'm going to my room. Send Prince Goliath back to Joker, I want nothing to do with him."

Alfred sighed. "Very well, if that's what you want."

"I do," Matthew folded his arms.

"We can't send him away until tomorrow, though."

"What?"

"It would be rude to make him leave right after he arrived. We'll throw him a dinner party, then send him on his way," Alfred explained calmly.

"Fine, he can stay for dinner," and with that, Matthew turned and marched to his room.

Gilbert watched in a mixture of disappointment and hurt as Matthew stomped out of the room. Peter's costume must have worked if Matthew didn't recognize him.

"I'm terribly sorry, Prince Goliath," Arthur said. "Matthew's been having a hard week."

"It's no problem," Gilbert forced a smile. "I did show up out of the blue uninvited."

Arthur smiled. "It was actually better than forcing us to have a party for you to arrive to."

"Did that really happen?" Peter asked.

"More than once, I'm afraid. Some royalty can be real snobs," Arthur grinned. "Anyway, I apologize to inform you of Matthew's...engagement."

"So it's official? He is no longer looking for a husband?"

Arthur winced. "Not exactly. He didn't like that we were forcing him to marry someone who could take care of him. We decided that Luis," Arthur waved his hand to the dark skinned guard. "Would be a better choice. They've been friends for years, you see."

Gilbert nodded. "I understand," he said. He tried to ignore the smug look on the guard's face. "I would still like to prove my worth though."

"Is the joining of our kingdoms that important to you?" Arthur asked, an eyebrow raised.

"It's not the marriage I find most important," Gilbert said. "I just feel like Matthew and I...have met before." Peter kicked him under the table. Gilbert bit back a wince.

"Really? How so?" Arthur leaned forward. Gilbert swallowed thickly.

"Well, you see," Gilbert glanced at Peter, hoping his eyes asked for the help he wanted.

Peter remained silent, his mouth conveniently stuffed with food. Gilbert glared.

"I was in the market yesterday," Gilbert started. "I was scoping out the kingdom, making sure it was being run well," at Arthur's narrowed eyes, Gilbert quickly backtracked. "It's wonderfully managed, I know now. My father's orders were to make sure Spades was really as great as we were told."

Arthur nodded. Gilbert felt some weight lift off his shoulders. The Queen seemed to be buying his lie.

"Anyway, I saw Prince Matthew and I… I asked him for directions," Gilbert finished.

"Did you know you were talking to Matthew at the time?" Arthur asked with slight concern. "If you recognized him, someone else-"

"Oh, no, Your Highness," Gilbert interrupted. "I didn't realize until afterward. I told Peter about my experience and he mentioned that my description of the stranger I met sounded a lot like your prince."

Arthur nodded again. "I see."

Gilbert tried not to fidget in his seat. Finally, Alfred returned. However, Matthew was not with him. Gilbert hid his disappointment the best he could.

"Is everything all right?" Arthur asked. Alfred strode to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything is just fine, my Queen," Alfred crooned. Arthur blushed visibly. "Prince Goliath, I'm afraid Matthew has declined your invitation to wed," Gilbert felt his breath hitch. "He would, however, like to throw you a feast as a thank you."

A cough sounded from the corner of the room.

Alfred turned his gaze to the guard. "Luis? You have something to say?"

"Yes, I'm thinking instead of a feast, we have a ball," the guard said.

Arthur and Alfred exchanged looks. Arthur spoke first. "Why is that?"

"Prince Goliath here is from a new kingdom, we can welcome him and his kingdom as a friend," he said. He paused and Gilbert thought he saw something flicker in his eyes. "And we can announce my engagement to Matthew."

Gilbert bristled and Peter kicked his knee again. The genie gave him a look that screamed for him to shut up.

Alfred and Arthur murmured to each other for a few moments. Gilbert picked at the cold food on his plate and tried not to glare daggers at the damn guard.

"That's a wonderful idea, Luis," Arthur finally said. The guard preened at the commitment. "However, we want to withhold telling the kingdom of your engagement until Prince Goliath has left. It would be rude to clump such a wonderful and, in my opinion, historical visit with the engagement announcement of a much sought after prince."

Luis deflated. "Of course, Your Majesty."

Alfred then addressed Gilbert and grinned. "If you would excuse us, we have a party to plan."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Gilbert asked. He hadn't a clue about planning parties, but felt it was the polite thing to do.

"No, no. Go enjoy the gardens and whatever else you want," Arthur said, waving a hand. "It would be improper for you to plan your own party."

Gilbert smiled shakily. "If you're sure."

"Of course, of course!" Arthur stood and waved at a maid. She came forward and began to stack plates.

"Actually," Alfred said, stopping the girl from her task. "Put the extra food in lunch sacks. I'm going to the village."

"What are you going to do?" Arthur asked. The maid nodded and laid the plates across her arms before walking briskly through a door.

Alfred caught Gilbert's eye across the table. "We're going to give it to the people."

Gilbert felt a small swell in his chest. Even if he didn't get Matthew to fall for him, at least he was helping the village.

Matthew kept his face as neutral as he could while the maid helped him dress. Luis had decided to make an appearance as his guard for the affair and had kept a light eye on Matthew as he changed into his party outfit. Navy blue tunic with black pants, a gold sash and dress shoes. Not to mention the delicate crown on his head.

Once he was dressed, he dismissed the maid and faced Luis. "What are you doing?"

Luis raised a dark brow. "Guarding the prince."

Matthew narrowed his eyes. "Why are you marrying me?"

"Because I'm the most logical choice," Luis said. "I've been your guard and friend for years, who else is more suitable?"

"So I get mad at you and you think the best way to handle that is to tell my brother we should get married?"

Luis had the decency to look ashamed. "I didn't want it to be like that. I was going to surprise you."

Matthew crossed his arms over his chest. "You really want to marry me?"

"Yes, I do." There was no hesitation in his voice.

With a light blush, Matthew tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear. "Well, why don't we wait until this Prince Goliath is on his way home. Then we can start to make plans."

"That's what your brother said," Luis said. "You'll really marry me?"

"You are my best friend."

"Is that a yes?"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Yes it's a yes."

Luis beamed, his dark eyes dancing with joy. "I'm glad you accept my proposal because you want to. I'm sorry I went behind your back."

"It's all right," Matthew said. He took one last look in the mirror before deciding he was ready to go down to the ball.

"You look beautiful," Luis said softly.

Matthew turned to him. His childhood friend, guard, the one he trusts the most. He did not want to marry him. "Thank you. Shall we go?"

Luis offered his arm and they left the room quietly.

"Maybe red," Peter said. With a snap of his fingers Gilbert's outfit went from white tunic-shirt and black pants to gold top and red pants.

Gilbert grimaced. "No, that's not it."

Peter nodded. "How about black shirt and red pants?"

"Maybe. Let's see it."

With another snap, Gilbert's color scheme changed again. They were in the guest wing of the castle. Their rooms consisted of a living room with a fireplace, a bedroom to one side and a bathroom that opened to another smaller bedroom. Peter had claimed the large room for all of thirty seconds before Gilbert hauled him to the small one.

They were in Gilbert's room in front of a floor-to-ceiling mirror. Peter was sprawled on the bed munching happily away at a variety of sweets from the kitchens.

Gilbert turned in his new ensemble and smiled at Peter. "I like this one."

"Me too. All you need is a crown," Peter said. He licked his fingers clean from the sugar crystals that stuck there.

"What kind of crown are you thinking?" Gilbert asked with a slight wince.

"Just a small one. You're a prince, remember? Not a king."

"Very well, I can live with that."

Peter snapped his fingers and a crown popped on Gilbert's head. Gold and thin and vaguely looking like a jester's hat. However instead of bells little rubys were on the ends of the spikes. Gilbert shrugged his approval. He knew the jewels and gold were temporary so there was no point to fawn over them.

"What are you going to wear?" Gilbert asked.

"Something similar to yours. Less extravagant. Technically I'll probably never be King of Spades so I shouldn't out-dress you," Peter said.

"You're taking this very seriously."

"We are dealing with a number of illegal things. It's best to play the part." Peter finished licking his fingers and stood.

Gilbert nodded slowly. That did make sense. If he was found out, he could be sentenced to death. Again. He was a thief, a liar, an escaped prisoner and on top of that, he was trying to win over the beloved and protected Prince of Spades.

Peter snapped his fingers and he was in an outfit similar to Gilbert's, just blue and white. He gave himself a thin circlet of a crown and grinned at his reflection.

"For a fifty-thousand year old genie, I look good."

Gilbert rolled his eyes, but the years caught his attention. What would it be like to have to serve selfish person after selfish person for fifty-thousand years?

"Hey, Peter."

"Yes?"

Gilbert hesitated. What was he going to say? He wasn't sure. How did it feel to live for so long and do nothing for yourself? How come he has to be a genie for so long?

"If you had three wishes, what would you wish for?" Gilbert finally asked.

"I only need one wish," Peter said.

"What would it be?"

Peter locked eyes with Gilbert and he suddenly looked like an old man instead of a little kid. "My freedom."

Gilbert didn't know how to respond. He lowered his eyes. What was he supposed to say?

"Come on, we have a ball to get to," Peter said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Yes, let's go," Gilbert replied. He adjusted his crown and followed Peter out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Prince of Spades

Chapter Six

Matthew stood beside Alfred and Arthur while they introduced Prince Goliath and Peter to the noblemen and women of Spades. He could feel Luis's hot eyes on him and he had to suppress the urge to shudder through Alfred's welcoming speech.

Goliath said a few words though he looked highly uncomfortable. Finally, Alfred dismissed everyone to eat and dance. Matthew let his shoulders relax and he slid into the crowd, hoping to hide from Luis.

He didn't want to marry him. It wasn't that he didn't love the guard, because he did, it was that they were friends. And ever since Luis had sentenced the stranger that had helped him in the marketplace to death, Matthew wasn't sure if he could trust Luis anymore.

Matthew danced with a few blushing girls and a couple of drooling, drunk older men (he had to bite his tongue to keep from gagging on their rancid breath) before sneaking out to the balcony for some fresh air.

Finally alone, Matthew breathed deeply and relaxed his shoulders. He hoped Luis hadn't seen him escape, afraid he would come out and try to have a conversation.

"Hello," a voice said behind him.

Matthew whirled around. Prince Goliath stood behind him, leaning against the doorframe. "You startled me," Matthew said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Goliath pushed himself off the frame. "May I join you?"

"Be my guest," Matthew said. He turned around and settled his arms on the railing. Goliath was by his side a moment later.

"Not one for parties?" Goliath asked.

"No. I find them exhausting. And many of my dance partners are less than pleasant," Matthew said with a small chuckle.

Goliath laughed. "Swooning girls and perverted men don't make good dance partners?"

Matthew glanced at him. "No, they don't. Were you watching me?"

With a light blush, Goliath smiled. "I was trying to get a chance to dance with you."

Matthew opened his mouth to make a snarky remark, but at Goliaths earnest face, he changed his mind. "Maybe we can have one now."

"Oh, I don't know. I'm not that great at dancing and we can hardly hear the music and there's no one else around dancing."

"That's because we're outside," Matthew said with a grin.

Goliath opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Finally he ducked his head and grinned. "We can go back inside?"

Matthew glanced at the party. Alfred and Arthur were in the center of a large circle. They were spinning around and dancing like a pair of fools in love.

"I would rather stay out here. If that's fine by you," Matthew said after a moment of watching his brother.

"That's fine," Goliath said. He gave a poorly performed bow and extended his hand to Matthew.

Not wanting Goliath to think of him was prissy, Matthew copied the botched bow and took Goliath's hand.

He really didn't know how to dance. Goliath's eyes would go from their feet to Matthew's face and back again. He was careful not to step on Matthew's feet, but stumbled a few times and about took Matthew down.

"Did you say you were bad at dancing?" Matthew said, a teasing smile on his face.

"I did," Goliath said. He met Matthew's eyes. "Can you tell? Am I that bad?"

Matthew felt a grin spread on his face. "Just a tad."

"Well, want to do something I am good at?" Goliath asked.

"If it has to do with my bedroom, no," Matthew said. Just when he was having a good time, Goliath had to go and be creepy.

"What? No," Goliath said. He went to the banister and hefted himself up. He walked along the edge, arms outstretched for balance.

Matthew gasped and rushed to his side. "What are you doing? If you fall, you'll die. Get down."

Goliath grinned and walked to the wall. He sat down on the last stretch of the railing and looked over his shoulder. "We're going to escape. Want to come?"

"What? This is dangerous, I couldn't possibly-"

"Do you trust me?"

Matthew paused. He looked closely at Goliath. White hair and curious red eyes. He looked like the man who had helped him in the market the other day. But that was impossible, Luis had killed him. Yet the way he asked Matthew if he trusted him...

Goliath extended his hand. Matthew glanced into the ballroom. His brother and Arthur seemed to be keeping everyone entertained. He turned back to Goliath.

"Yes," he said. He took Goliath's hand. He lifted Matthew easily to the railing.

"You ready?"

"What are you planning?" Matthew steadied himself against the castle wall.

"We're going to climb down the castle, run to the wall, climb that, and escape into the forest," Goliath said. He took a step off the banister. Matthew gasped and about fell as he watched Goliath catch himself then swing to hug the castle wall.

"Are you crazy?" Matthew hissed, his heart in his throat.

"Just a little. Are you coming?"

Matthew threw another glance over his shoulder. He looked down at Goliath. "You won't drop me?"

"Never."

"And we'll be back before Alfred knows I'm gone?"

Goliath shrugged. "I can't promise you'll be back before your brother knows, but I'll bring you back." He reached his arm out, offering his hand. "Come on,"

Matthew gave the ballroom a final look before nodding. "Fine, let's go."

"Awesome! Now sit on the railing."

"That seems dangerous," Matthew said. He lowered himself anyway.

"Don't worry, I got ya." Goliath placed a hand on Matthew's ankle briefly before reaching his hand back up. "Grab on."

"This is crazy." He took Goliath's hand.

"Alright, now, jump."

"Wait, what?"

"Jump," Goliath repeated. "You'll be fine."

Matthew looked from Goliath's face, to the ground, and back up. "Really?"

"Really."

"Very well. Here I go," Matthew said. He closed his eyes and leaned forward. He felt his feet leave the railing and his heart was in his mouth. He waited for the rush of air to hit his face, but only smelt sea water.

"You can open your eyes," Goliath said softly.

Matthew willed them open and saw his feet high above the ground. He gasped and squeezed Goliath's hand. "Oh, my goodness!"

"Don't panic, we're perfectly fine," Goliath said.

Matthew turned to look at him and accidentally floated farther away from the castle. Goliath followed him, a grin on his unusually pale face.

"What's happening?" Matthew pulled himself closer to Goliath, feeling a tad safer in his arms.

"It's magic," Goliath said. "We'll be able to fly until midnight."

"You're a witch!" Matthew gasped.

Goliath laughed and shook his head. "No, I'm not. I have a friend helping me out."

"A witch?"

"No, a genie. But we can talk about that later. Ready to fly?"

Matthew risked a glance at the ground. He had a slight thrill in his belly, but he wasn't so afraid anymore. "Yes. Show me how."

"Well," Goliath said. He moved away from Matthew, but kept hold of his hand. "You just kind of think about where you want to go."

"Alright," Matthew said. He floated forward a few inches, a death grip and Goliath's hand. He didn't seem to mind. "Look! I did it!"

Goliath grinned and pulled ahead, tugging Matthew along with him. "Good job, but mind if I take the lead?"

Matthew shook his head. His long hair floating out behind him. "Be my guest."

"Hold on." Goliath took them over the castle wall.

Matthew thought he heard a few shocked shouts from some guards, but the gushing wind replaced all sound in his ears. Goliath moved fast. Matthew's hair whipped about his face and he felt the ends of his clothes snapping.

Somewhat figuring it out, Matthew floated up beside Goliath. The other prince smiled at him as they left the castle behind.

It was too loud to talk, or Matthew would be gushing over the view. Lights from the town were like stars below him while the actual stars lit the forest up. They flew over a dark spot and Matthew furrowed brow. It looked like a giant burn mark. But why hadn't it spread to the other trees?

Matthew felt them tilt downwards and his stomach did a roll. He let out something between a scream and a laugh as their shoes skidded over tree tops. Then they were above the river. Goliath brought them down to the surface of the water. Matthew could make out their reflections in the ripples and laughed wildly. He dipped a hand in the cool water, splashing them. Goliath laughed, though most of the sound was carried away in the wind, Matthew heard a bit of it.

Goliath turned and Matthew followed easily. He didn't need to hang on to Goliath anymore, but found he didn't mind holding hands. They stopped mid-air and lowered themselves to the rocky river shore.

Matthew, windblown and delirious with joy, laughed loudly and looked around them. "I've never been this far away from the castle!"

"Really? I couldn't stand not to leave," Goliath said. He sat on a nearby rock and began to unlace his shoes.

Matthew sat beside him and tried to tame his wild curls. "Well, I sometimes sneak out to walk around the market."

Goliath paused. Then he chuckled and yanked a boot off. "Is that so? I imagine you get into some sticky business."

"Well, yes. Just the other day, I almost had my arm chopped off." Matthew, confused as to why Goliath was taking off his shoes, followed suit. Maybe it was a Joker thing.

"Wow, how did you get out of that?" Goliath eyed Matthew as he untied his other boot.

"This man came up and rescued me," Matthew said. He kept Goliath in the corner of his eye, waiting for a reaction. "He yelled at me at first, then was very nice. He showed me this place in the town. It's small and full of empty houses. He told me many outcasts live there." Matthew tugged off his boots and placed them neatly beside him. "Outcasts with white hair and red eyes."

Goliath met Matthew's eyes. They were both silent. Matthew hesitantly touched Goliath's hand.

"Are you the one who saved me the other day?" he asked gently.

Goliath opened his mouth, shut it, opened it again. A soft sound escaped him before he stood. He wrapped his arms around himself.

"You can tell me. I won't be mad, even if you aren't," Matthew said. Though by Goliath's reaction reaction had a pretty good idea it was him.

"It was me. I saved you from that man. I got captured. I escaped. I came back to win you over because I think you're really pretty but you're marrying that other guy and I feel like a big idiot," Goliath said in almost a single breath.

Matthew was quiet for a moment. Then he stood and waded into the water. "Goliath, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because," he paused. He stepped into the river beside Matthew. The water was cold and a few pebbles prodded into the soles of his feet. "Because I didn't think you would believe me. I mean, I was a thief in that village. Now I'm a prince and I'm here with you. They would never believe it. Hell, I hardly do."

"But, weren't you always a prince?" Matthew asked.

Goliath was silent. The water lapped over his exposed skin and the moon shone brightly against his strange white hair. "Of course I am."

Matthew held his breath and slid his hand inside Goliath's. "I don't want to marry Luis."

"Then why are you?"

"Because my brother wants me to," Matthew said. He looked up at Goliath. "And because I didn't know you could be so sweet. I just thought you were another cocky bastard."

Goliath gave a rough laugh. He wrapped his fingers around Matthew's. "Sometimes I can get pretty bad."

Matthew shrugged. He lifted his foot from the water. A small waterfall descended from his heel then it began to drip. "I can handle sometimes rather than all the time."

"What are you getting at?"

He dropped his foot. A small splash wetted their pants. "I'm going to call off the wedding with Luis."

Goliath looked at Matthew for a moment before a smirk went over his features. "Getting engaged and then dumped in the same day. Harsh."

Matthew winced but gave a small shrug. "He'll still be my guard. And my friend. Wouldn't it be better to remain friends than to go into an unwanted marriage?"

Goliath nodded his head. "Just keep him away from me."

Matthew gave a small laugh and pulled Goliath from the water. "We should be heading back. They'll be noticing us gone."

"Alright," Goliath said. He followed Matthew out of the river. They air-dried their feet the best they could and tugged their shoes back on.

"We'll still be able to fly?" Matthew asked. They stood and, like a magnet, their hands found each other.

"We should be able to. You ready?"

Matthew nodded.

Goliath took the lead again. He lifted Matthew into the air before the magic kicked in and they were both soaring over the treetops again. Matthew saw the same blackened and burnt tree. He pointed it out to Goliath, who glanced at it and gave a small shudder. Even side by side, the wind was too great to talk to each other.

The ride back was just as beautiful and fun as the the ride to the river, but Matthew was tired. He floated closer to Goliath, their shoulders touched as they approached the castle.

Goliath pointed to the ballroom balcony, but Matthew shook his head. He took the lead and pulled Goliath around the castle to his bedroom balcony. The room was dark as they landed.

"This is your room?" Goliath asked.

Matthew nodded. He strolled to the large glass double doors, and lit the lamps on either side. The light illuminated a slight blush on his cheeks. "You're welcome here anytime. Though, someone might need to show you how to get here from the inside."

Goliath gave a small laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Is showing up randomly on balconies frowned upon in Spades?"

Matthew giggled and went to Goliath. They were standing toe to toe, sharing breaths. "Well, you might scare a chambermaid or two."

"We couldn't have that."

"No, we couldn't."

Matthew's eyes darted from Goliath's eyes to his mouth. He'd never kissed anyone before and wasn't sure what to do. Did he lean in or was Goliath supposed to do it? He was a little glad Goliath was a man. He would be even more lost with a woman. Where was he supposed to put his hands? Too high up on her waist was too close to get breasts, but too low he would be too close to her behind. So, Matthew held his breath and waited.

Goliath lifted a hand, as if to touch Matthew, but dropped it. He opened his mouth and a small sound came out before he clamped it shut.

Matthew burst into a fit of giggles. It was a funny sound.

"Sorry, I'm not sure what to do," said Goliath. His usually pale cheeks were flushed with color.

"What would you like to do?" Matthew asked after his giggles stopped.

"Well, uh," Goliath dropped his eyes. "May I, uh, kiss you?"

Matthew smiled, a blush on his cheeks. "You may."

He broke out into a grin, his hand was on Matthew's cheek. Goliath leaned in and their noses bumped. Matthew laughed nervously and closed his eyes. Then Goliath kissed him.

Neither of them noticed the dark figure moving away from the doors and leaving the room.


	7. AN

Prince of Spades

Chapter 6.5

Matthew stood beside Alfred and Arthur while they introduced Prince Goliath and Peter to the noblemen and women of Spades. He could feel Luis's hot eyes on him and he had to suppress the urge to shudder through Alfred's welcoming speech.

Hey guys, FF has been messing with my chapters so no more sex scenes will be published. However, if you would like to read those chapters in full, feel free to message me and I'll email it to you. I'll put at the beginning of a chapter if it is not complete so you don't have to read it twice. Just include the story and what chapter you'll need. Thanks!


End file.
